1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to assembly technologies, and particularly to an assembling device for assembling an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical fiber connector is used in fiber-optic data transmission. The optical fiber connector includes a main body and a number of optical fibers received in the main body. The optical fibers are optically coupled with and are aligned with optical lenses formed on another mating optical fiber connector. In order to increase the optical coupling efficiency of the two optical fiber connectors, the focal point of each of the optical lenses is positioned at the distal end of each of the optical fibers. However, the optical lenses are formed on a same planar surface using an injection molding process. Accordingly, the distal ends of the optical fibers have to be positioned on a same planar surface when the optical fibers are received in the main body.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an assembling device for assembling an optical fiber connector, which can overcome or at least alleviate the limitations described.